1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game ball and more, particularly pertains to providing distinctive surface configurations in the form of raised projections for increased gripability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balls with surface configurations of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, balls with surface configurations of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking balls and for rendering such surfaces more grippable through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,562 to J. C. Berlepsch, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,685 to Hynes; 5,320,345 to Lai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,552 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,372 to Ratner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,699 to Mather; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,234 to Palmquist; U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,233 to Guenther et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,093 to Shishido et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a basketball that allows providing distinctive surface configurations in the form of raised loops and/or supplemental projections on the surface of a basketball and other game balls.
In this respect, the basketball according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing distinctive surface configurations in the form of raised loops and/or supplemental projections on the surface of basketballs for increased gripability.
It can, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved basketball which can be used for providing distinctive surface configurations for improved grippability in the form of projections including loops and other projections to the surface of basketballs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.